Déliquescence
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Déliquescence [nf] : Décadence, décomposition résultant de la violation des règles morales ; dégénérescence. / Il est des moments dans la vie de couple où l'habitude et la monotonie laissent place à la lassitude et l'ennui. Est-il seulement possible d'inverser la tendance avant le point de non-retour, ou sommes nous trop fiers en amour pour oser faire de nouveau le premier pas ?


L'ancienne époque, et tout ce qu'elle avait pu apporter durant ces longues années, était maintenant révolue. Camus en avait une certitude, bien qu'infondée, profondément puissante.

Il posa la cuiller sur sa sous-tasse et regarda le liquide tournoyer encore un peu, formant dans l'œil du petit cyclone de thé quelques bulles. Quand est-ce que tous ses évènements avaient prit cette tournure ? Non… Quand avait-il tant laissé aller les choses au point que tout ne dégénère ? Pire encore. Y avait-il seulement un point de retour, ou de non-retour ?

Camus n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour regarder son amant, son corps dépossédé de tout ce qu'il avait été auparavant, étalé dans le lit aux draps froissés de s'être aimés malgré tout. Il subsistait dans cette relation un espoir qui, peu à peu, se détruisait à la source. Et quand l'espoir serait anéanti, complètement annihilé, ne resterait que les souvenirs et les derniers instants.

On ne pouvait pas mettre sur le dos du scorpion toutes les failles et les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligées. Depuis toujours il aurait du paraître évident au verseau de l'aider, de ne pas le laisser ployer sous le poids de chaînes que l'un et l'autre pouvaient transporter. Il lui aurait été plus facile de remettre cette faute sur un autre et simplement fuir cette responsabilité, mais son orgueil le lui interdisait. Une fierté de chevalier, et d'homme, qu'on lui avait toujours inculquée.

Un grondement sourd le sorti de sa torpeur, il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait été dans les nuages jusqu'à ce que Milo ne se manifeste. C'était ainsi que tout se passait désormais, une succession de surprises, de signes, de soupirs las et de regards fuyants. Oh ! Ce n'était pas toujours ainsi, il y avait les bons jours. Mais dans l'ensemble, Camus avait commencé à être lassé à partir du moment où il comptait plus les bons jours que les mauvais.

Indubitablement, il se sentait essoufflé de cette relation, et la simple pensée d'être ainsi fatigué après ces quelques années suffisait à lui faire comprendre que, bientôt, ça les mènerait vers une fin définitive. Il ne voulait pas de ça, si leur couple tendait réellement à mourir peu à peu, leurs sentiments étaient tout aussi authentique qu'au premier jour, si ce n'était plus encore. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que c'était encore plus difficile de regarder la réalité en face.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non.

-Bien.

Lentement il prit la tasse entre ses mains et en bu une gorgée, encore brûlante. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne se faisait plus surprendre et ne laissait transparaître cette pointe de douleur que par des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sans y parvenir toutefois.

Il y avait encore quelques mois Milo serait venu s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'aurait embrassé, sur le front ou la tempe, ce simple geste de protection qu'il avait toujours eu envers lui. Et il aurait parlé plus que ça, c'était une certitude, car le scorpion ne se réveillait aussi tôt que lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir correctement –et leur couple était le plus souvent sa principale préoccupation.

Encore une fois, il ne savait pas quand son amant avait cessé de lui dire tout ces tracas. Ni même quand il avait lui-même cessé de s'en inquiéter outre-mesure. À qui était-ce de faire le premier pas ? De nouveau, le premier pas ?

Dans l'ensemble, Camus n'avait pas envie de faire un effort où Milo n'en faisait pas. Et il savait parfaitement que c'était ainsi que leur histoire avait doucement commencé à décliner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent ces deux inconnus qui se croisaient, s'embrassaient et s'aimaient.

Le baiser vint, tardivement, mais il était toujours là et charriait avec lui la promesse d'un jour meilleur. Ils étaient tout deux fatigués de promesses qui ne venaient plus. Les paroles avaient laissé place à des gestes répétés, connus des milliers de fois. Qui faisaient parfois, ou non, leur effet. Le corps aussi, parfois, se fatiguait d'un contact qui paraissait plus mécanique que désiré.

Ce fut à ce moment là, quand l'ardeur et l'amour c'en étaient allés de ce geste d'affection, que Milo s'était rendu compte à que quelque chose n'allait plus. Ce fut aussi à ce moment qu'il aurait du prendre le temps, poser une simple question, de nouveau essayer une approche. Mais rien n'était venu, rien d'autre qu'un second baiser, contre sa tempe, comme si le tactile allait tenir à lui seul le rôle de discussion et de solution.

Un oreiller serré contre son torse, la tête posée sur l'autre, c'était la première nuit que Camus ne passait pas avec Milo. En omettant les quelques missions ça et là, et les soirées arrosées qu'il passait parfois avec d'autres chevaliers. C'était la première fois qu'il avait prit la décision de ne pas dormir avec lui.

Pour éventuellement changer les choses, lui faire comprendre et le faire revenir sans n'avoir rien à dire. Seulement, il ne dormait pas. Tant par le manque du corps, avouons-le, chaud et rassurant de son amant, que par la sensation d'un travail mâché, bâclé et laissé pour compte. C'était ainsi que son corps se sentait, laissé pour mort dans un lit qui avait été vide et froid trop longtemps. Froid au point où il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Quand bien même le verseau avait toujours aimé sa liberté et la façon qu'il avait d'embrasser son indépendance, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas fait de Milo son unique confident, son point de repère. L'homme vers qui il tendait les bras quand ça n'allait pas. Le fait était qu'il n'avait eu, jusqu'à maintenant, qu'à tendre les bras. Quand avaient-ils cessés de se comprendre ?

Ce temple n'était pas le sien. Il s'agissait bien du onzième temple, maison des verseaux depuis des milliers d'années déjà, mais ce n'était pas son « chez lui ». Parce qu'il manquait, et pas seulement à son corps, la présence du scorpion.

Il y avait cette voix raisonnée dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répétait que mettre de la distance n'était sûrement pas la meilleur solution pour faire réagir quelqu'un comme Milo. Quelqu'un de piquant comme lui. Cependant, il n'était pas homme à pousser un autre dans ses retranchements pour le faire agir, pas de cette manière en tout cas. C'était justement avec ce détachement qui le caractérisait tant et cet air lointain qu'il avait su tirer le meilleur de ses élèves, des personnes qui l'entouraient en général.

Milo n'était pas une personne en général, n'était pas ses élèves, n'était pas commun à quiconque. Si tout avait fonctionné jusque maintenant, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans une phase de leur relation qui le permettait. Pas les prémices de l'histoire, pas les premiers instants délicats et encore trop fragiles. Pas de ces instants où l'on tâtonne et teste doucement les barrières de l'autre avant de décider lesquelles gravir. Celle qui venait entre ces premiers moments et ceux qui suivaient. Ce moment où tout était brodé, inscrit sur les pages à l'encre noire et qui faisait qu'on connaît une personne de toutes les manières possibles, mais pas aussi profondément qu'on le voudrait.

Alors il avançait, ou reculait, doucement, lentement. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas si ses solutions étaient les meilleures, mais loin de lui l'idée de faire fuir Milo quand l'intention première était de le faire réagir. Réagir sans qu'il n'ait à le pousser. Comme si le fait de se dire que, s'il comprenait d'un simple regard ses failles et faiblesses, ils seraient capables de tout surmonter. Pourtant, tout semblait se dégrader un peu plus chaque jour.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Camus dormait seul, dans son temple. Un oreiller coincé dans ses bras, les yeux ouverts sans voir. Et Milo… ? Milo dormait certainement seul, oui, il n'avait pas de doutes dessus. Mais attendait-il les mêmes choses, ou s'était-il tout simplement fatigué lui aussi ? Au point de flirter dangereusement avec ce fameux point de non-retour.

Le soupir se prolongea dans un gémissement qualifiable de tendre, alors que les mains, elles, pressaient avec une force mal contenue les hanches blêmes du corps abandonné.

Encore une fois leurs corps basculaient dans l'ivresse du plaisir, dans ces ondulations tantôt douces, tantôt acharnées, défiant le scorpion de garder encore le contrôle de ses gestes. Moins souples, plus brusques, un peu plus à chaque fois. Parce que Camus s'abandonnait encore, encore et toujours dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrais que ces moments où ils s'ouvraient et se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Plongeant dans un corps déjà découvert et effeuillé un nombre incalculable de fois, dansant contre l'être aimé, bien que fatigué. Front contre front, les respirations hachées se mêlant l'une à l'autre dans un ballet de soupirs, de grondements sourds et gémissements bas. Formant une protection entre eux deux que rien ne savait briser.

Jusqu'à ce que les mains ne se lassent et délaissent un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus à chaque fois, le corps bronzé et dominant. De toute évidence, rien n'avait été brisé, à peine égratigné, mais l'impact avait été là. Ils s'étaient aimés jusqu'à ce que le corps ne se rende, ne se relâche, ne s'écroule à côté de l'autre, se rapprochant sans se coller. C'était dans cette distance sans contact et dans un regard qui aurait du être empreint d'une certaine complicité propre aux amants qu'ils avaient comprit la fragilité de l'instant.

C'était maintenant le moment où agir s'imposait. Ils s'étaient regardés longuement et n'avaient pas parlé, de peur de briser l'importance du moment. Dans l'obscurité leurs mains s'étaient liées de nouveau. Comme si c'était un geste anodin alors qu'il signifiait à lui seul qu'ils étaient près, l'un comme l'autre, à se plonger un peu plus profondément dans la source de leur problème.

Le problème en soi n'était pas compliqué, mais savait faire des dégâts lorsqu'il était trop laissé de côté.

Le schéma se reproduisait sensiblement. À vrai dire, il était le même tous les matins, ce qui avait été étonnant c'était sans doute les efforts fourni par l'un et l'autre afin de démontrer à quel point ils étaient encore amoureux, à quel point ils souhaitaient que ça fonctionne entre eux.

Le thé trop chaud avait été bu, légèrement brûlant, la cuiller avait laissé une goutte sur la sous-tasse et Camus attendait, assit au bureau en attendant que Milo se manifeste de nouveau. Et le grondement n'avait pas tardé. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas à demander les raisons pour lesquelles il ne parvenait plus à dormir. Tout n'était pas clair, mais ce n'était pas sombre. Ils avaient mélangé le blanc du début avec le noir précédent dans l'espoir d'éclaircir le tout.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non.

-Bien.

Tout se serait arrêté là s'il avait s'agit de quelques jours plus tôt, tout s'était mit en place lentement. Camus avait eu ce léger sourire satisfait qui avait tant fait craquer Milo autrefois, et qui avait récupéré de son charme quand les lèvres charnues du scorpion s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

-Pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à dormir ?

Mais la différence était là, dans ces simples questions, ces simples attentions l'un envers l'autre. Cette fois-ci, le café de Milo était prêt et attendait patiemment, se refroidissant peu à peu. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps avant que le rythme de sommeil de l'arthropode ne redevienne celui qu'il avait été autrefois.

-Je me disais que le lit était plus froid quand tu n'étais pas dedans.

-Ironique, n'est-il pas ?

-Quand on te connaît, oui. Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

Camus réfléchissait. Après une dizaine de jours à jouer à ce petit jeu, réaliser une attente ou une envie de l'autre dans la journée, il n'avait plus besoin de rien d'autre que la présence explosive du phénomène qu'était son amant. C'était bénéfique. Évidement il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se parler face à face, mais peu à peu la vie reprenait son cours comme elle l'aurait toujours du.

Les changements, au final, n'avaient pas été remarquables plus que de raisons physiquement. Si ce n'était le fait que chacun devenait moins distant, moins froid. Ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés, mais la plus grand bouleversement avait été interne. Chaque jour, ils pensaient de plus en plus l'un à l'autre et les petits gestes d'affections qu'ils s'étaient obligés à mener quotidiennement étaient devenus normaux, et plus rien n'avait l'air « d'efforts à fournir ».

Dans l'intimité, leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés. Dans une nouvelle déclaration l'un à l'autre, ce petit rien qui les liait, ils s'étaient mit d'accord sur une ouverture plus ample encore afin de partager ce qui restait encore de leurs parts plus sombres, de leur jardin intime. Tout deux savaient que ça n'allait pas couler de source, qu'ils n'étaient pas, l'un pour l'autre, un remède mais au moins quelqu'un d'assez proche –la personne la plus proche- afin de panser leurs plaies.

L'ancienne époque, et tout ce qu'elle avait pu apporter autrefois était belle et bien révolue. Camus en avait une certitude profonde, mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il serra un peu plus les phalanges du scorpion au creux de sa main et sourit, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé chaud.

 _Blabla : Bonjour, j'avais envie depuis longtemps de me lancer dans un OS Milo/Camus, parce que c'est mon OTP de malade de fou ! Mes chouchous, les favoris, les grands gagnants. Maiiiiis… comme tout auteur qui a un OTP absolu, je voulais faire au mieux –attention, pas le meilleur du meilleur, je n'aurais pas cette prétention-, je voulais vraiment faire un texte que je pourrais relire et relire encore –oui, là c'est prétentieux-, en trouvant ça correct. Apporter du nouveau au pairing incontesté qu'est le MiloCamus… c'est un exercice de longue haleine et je ne sais pas dire, au final, si j'ai pu ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice… toujours est-il que ça me tenait à cœur d'en faire un._

 _Puiiiiiis je le dédie à une auteur qui n'est absolument pas sur mais qui prend malin plaisir à lire tout ce que vous faites et avec qui on en parle des heures durant sans savoir se lasser de cet univers. Oui, j'en profite pour faire une déclaration mal placée héhé ! Parce que si elle ne me poussait pas, si elle ne me supportait pas, si elle ne m'aimait pas –tout simplement- la vie n'aurait pas la même saveur et tout semblerait plus fade. Je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mon petit gémeau schizophrène_ _(« Mais je ne suis pas schizophrène, dit-elle. M'huhu. Tais-toi ! » Mouaiiiiis !)_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas de profit sur ce one-shot._


End file.
